ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Oub
is the son of Ultraman Orb because that's the most original idea ever. Personality Unlike his benevolent heroic father, Oub is more of a ruffian, who thinks it's easy being an Ultraman. He prefers to abuse his victims before killing them. However, as his "series" progresses, he learns how to be a true Fighter Ultraman like his father. History As a baby, Oub was found in a basket, wrapped in cloth. He was adopted by...someone. He grew up and stuff, but he never really felt like he belonged where he was. Suddenly, when he was reaching the end of puberty, his capabilities increased beyond human capability, just in time for another Age of Monsters. A mysterious wanderer gives him a set of strange devices, the Riser and the Ultra Capsules, to transform and fight. He eventually meets his biological father, Ultraman Orb, and despised him for leaving him as a baby. Orb explained that another universe was in danger and he had to leave in order to protect it, but due to his hot-headedness, Oub still refused to believe him. Eventually he did, and started to fight by his father's side. Transformation Neo Kurenai puts the Oub Capsule into the Loading Knuckle and scans it in the Riser before pressing the trigger to transform. In order to access Origin Oub, he also inserts the Orb Origin Capsule before scanning. His Fusion Up process has him scanning one of his father's Capsules (Spacium Zeperion, Burnmite, Hurricane Slash, Thunder Breaster, and Orb Trinity only) with the Oub Capsule. Body Features Statistics *'Height': 50 m **'Star Deathcium': 55 m *'Weight': 50,000 t **'Spark Emerium': 35,000 t **'Star Deathcium': 55,000 t *'Weakness': Like all Ultras, Oub's Colour Timer is subjected to the three-minute limit. Body Features *'Eyes': Oub has yellow eyes like most Ultras. * : Oub possesses a Colour Timer. *'Light Ring': Oub has an orange ring of light around his Colour Timer *'Ultra Armor': Oub has the standard Ultra Armor, being resistant to fire and lasers. *'Forehead Crystal': Oub has a crystal on his forehead. It can be used to fire beams. * : Oub has 4 metallic pieces of smaller Protectors on his chest, in addition to having Protectors in his Specium Multi and Spark Emerium forms. * : In his Spark Emerium form, Oub has a pair of Crest Weapons attached to his head. Unlike typical crest weapons, they do not detach from his head. * : In his Storium Brave form, Oub has Ultra Horns similar to Taro's. * : In his Star Deathcium form, Oub inherits Zoffy's signature badges of honor on his shoulders. * : As Oub Trinity, Oub has these but they are yellow in colour, and are located on his hands and shins, with his crest simply being coloured blue as a reference to Ginga's. Forms |-| Origin Oub= is Oub's original form. It evolves into after Oub accepts Orb as his father, giving him black markings. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': → *'Running Speed': → *'Jumping Distance': → 700 m *'Underwater Travelling Speed': → *'Underground Travelling Speed': → *'Strength': → *'Grip Strength': → :;Techniques ::;Special * : Oub's beam finisher, firstly done by charging energy in his hands before performing the standard "+" sign and firing an energy beam. * : Oub can fire multiple energy arrows from his hand. *'Crescent Energy Wave': A blue arc of energy. ** : Oub first launches the crescent energy wave, then flies far back and performs a flying kick towards it. * : Oub can fire white buzzsaw discs at his target. * : Oub gathers his whole body's energy and releases it in all directions by spinning around. * : Oub unleashes an energy wave that sends his opponent flying. ::;Physical * : Oub charges his energy and rushes at the enemy at high speed, going right through them. He can also perform this attack rising. * : A punch attack. * : A vertical chop attack. * : A kick attack. * : An attack which involves Oub spinning the enemy before tossing them. This requires a lot of brute strength. **'Mid-Air Kick': Oub kicks the enemy multiple times mid-air with rapid succession. * : A flaming kick from his right foot. ::;Other * : Oub can erect a barrier to block enemy attacks. Another variant is used to contain targets. *'Lightning Rod': Oub can throw a rod of lightning at a target. *'Extraction': Oub can extract small objects from afar. - Specium Multi = Specium Multi is Oub's balanced Fusion Up form which uses assets of Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga. In this form, Oub utilizes various beam-oriented attacks. He is also capable of channeling the abilities of Tiga's Type Change forms, each signified by one of his markings glowing brightly. This form's name is a portmanteau of Ultraman's "Specium Ray" and Tiga's "Multi Type". Oub frequently uses this form after gaining Orb's Ultra Capsules, but usually switches to his other Fusion Ups to get the job done. While his stats may seem off-putting, the usage of Tiga's Type Changes allow for higher output than even Origin Aube, at the cost of some energy and therefore a shorter time limit. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 6 *'Running Speed': Mach 2 *'Jumping Distance': 800 m *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 2 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 2 *'Strength': 75,000 t *'Grip Strength': 55,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special * : A finishing attack charged in a similar manner to to Tiga's Zepellion Ray and performed in a similar manner to the original Ultraman's Specium Ray. * : Oub forms a purple buzzsaw-like projectile disc to slice his opponent, performed in a similar manner to the charge up of both Ultraman's Ultra Slash and Tiga's Zepellion Ray, and with a sound similar to that of the Ultra Slash. Once thrown, it travels on a straight path, but if needed, it can be caught and redirected. Other variants are: **A gigantic variation where Oub summons the Light Ring, charging it into a larger halo before tossing it to the enemy. **A hand-sized energy shuriken, which can be fired multiple times. * : Oub can launch continuous energy arrows, which appear to be based on Ultraman's Slash Ray and Tiga's Hand Slash. * : Oub gathers energy in his hands before shooting a spiraling beam twards his target. They are then petrified before being destroyed. ::;Physical * : A punch attack. * : A kick attack. * : A vertical chop attack. * : An attack which involves Oub spinning the enemy before tossing them. This requires a lot of brute strength. ::;Other *'Power Type's Strength': By tapping into Ultraman Tiga's power, Oub can manifest the brute strength of Power Type. While channeling this ability, the red markings on his body glow. *'Sky Type's Speed': By tapping into Ultraman Tiga's power, Oub can manifest the super speed of Sky Type. While channeling this ability, the purple markings on his body glow. **'Afterimages': By circling around the opponent, Oub is able to create several afterimages of himself that simultaneously attack the opponent. * : A barrier used to defend Oub from incoming attacks. This shield can be also used to push objects away physically. **Another variant is also used where he can reflect incoming laser instead of blocking it. * : A high stream of water released from Oub's clasped hands, similar to Ultraman's Ultra Shower. * : Oub releases a stream of blue energy from his right hand at the enemy. He then spreads it to his left hand which encases the enemy inside of a bubble. This bubble is raised in a similar manner to Ultraman's Ultra Air Catch and Ultraman Tiga's Miracle Balloon Beam and can then be maneuvered. *'X-Ray Vision': Oub can use X-Ray vision to see through objects. * : Oub spins at high speeds and summons rings of light to bind the enemy and stop them from moving. - Spark Emerium = Spark Emerium is Oub's speed form which uses assets of Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Zero. This form's name is a portmanteau of Jack's "Ultra Spark" and Zero's "Emerium Slash". Oub uses this form to take on weaker enemies, or for those who stick to ranged attacks, as this form boasts higher speed and a faster reaction time than his other forms. The two Orb Slugger Shots also help him out in battle, be it for melee or ranged combat. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 10 *'Running Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Jumping Distance': 1000 m *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 2 *'Strength': 70,000 t *'Grip Strength': 50,000 t :;Weapon *'Via Oub Sluggers' ** : Since the Oub Sluggers are non-removable, a pair of copies of the Oub Sluggers are summoned in their place. **'Barrier': Oub can erect a shield of red and blue energy to block enemy attacks by spinning the Oub Slugger Shots at high speeds. **'Tornado': By spinning the Oub Slugger Shots at high speeds, a tornado can be generated that is able to push enemies away. **'Reversal': By spinning the Oub Slugger Shots at high speeds, Oub is able to block incoming attacks and then send it back at the attacker. :;Techniques ::;Special * : A beam attack performed in a similar manner to Jack's Ultra Shot. Releases bullets of light in rapid succession. * : A freezing mist fired from the tip of both hands clasped. * : A series of sparks from the Protectors on his shoulders. ::;Physical *'Spin Attack': A high-positioned giant swing in a similar manner to Zero's Ultra Hurricane. * : Multiple rotating kick attacks. * : A flying kick attack based on Ultraman Jack's Meteor Kick. * : A spinning kick performed in mid-air. ::;Other *'Teleportation': Oub is able to teleport in swirls of red and blue energy. * : Oub spins and creates a gust of wind. * : Oub spins fast enough to drill into the ground. - Storium Brave = Storium Brave is Oub's strength form which uses assets of Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Mebius. This form's name is a portmanteau of Taro's "Storium Ray" and Mebius' "Burning Brave" form. Oub's fiery strength form which he uses in all-out brawls where strength and stamina determine the winner. This form is also equipped with multiple flaming projectile attacks to keep the enemy at a distance. Oub prefers this Fusion Up over the previous two. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 8 *'Running Speed': Mach 2 *'Jumping Distance': 500 m *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 2 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 3 *'Strength': 90,000 t *'Grip Strength': 60,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special * : A release of flaming energy performed in a similar manner to that of the Mebium Burst. * : A release of destructive orange energy in a standard '+' arm formation. It is performed in a similar manner to that of Mebium Shoot. * : Oub releases flames from his entire body. * : Crescent shaped fiery cutters. * : Heat rays from his Ultra Horns. * : Arrowhead-shaped projectiles from the sides of his Ultra Horns. ::;Physical * : Oub's finishing attack in this form. It is performed in a similar manner to that of the Ultra Dynamite and the (Burning) Mebium Dynamite. * : A flaming punch attack from high up using both hands. ** : A flaming punch used at point blank. * : A flaming kick attack. He can also perform this attack while sliding on the ground, producing many sparks. * : Oub has his own version of Taro's signature kick. He usually does multiple flips mid-air before landing on the opponent. If the attack is blocked, Oub can perform a backflip so that he can immediately get into his usual fighting stance. ** : Oub unleashes the power of the Stobium Dynamite and harnesses it into his Swallow Kick, empowering it with fiery and explosive power. * : Oub creates a tornado of fire by spinning. ::;Other *'Absorption': Oub can absorb incoming flames into his hands to be able to activate the Stobium Counter without having to start his own fire. * : Oub can conjure a barrier to block enemy attacks in this form. It resembles Ultraman Mebius' Mebius Defensircle. * : A ray from both eyes used to reveal hidden targets. - Star Deathcium = Star Deathcium is Oub's super form which uses assets of Zoffy and Ultraman Belial. This form's name is a portmanteau of Zoffy's "Star Marks" and Belial's "Deathcium" Ray. Oub's most fearsome form that can destroy anything in his path. The dark power corrupts the young Ultra and gives him strength, at the cost of control. Oub refrains from using this form after Orb had to literally beat some sense into him using his own Thunder Breaster form. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Distance': 800 m *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 2 *'Strength': 120,000 t *'Grip Strength': 90,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special * : A (+) style attack performed in a combination of Zoffy's Z-Ray and Belial's Deathcium Ray. It is a blueish-white beam surrounded by bolts of black and red electricity. * : Oub forms a red buzzsaw-like disc to slice his opponent. **'Shield': In a similar manner to the original Ultraman, Oub can utilize the buzzsaw as a shield. * クローウィップ|Zetto Kurō U~ippu}}: Oub summons a whip made of lightning from his claws to bind his enemy. ::;Physical * : A vertical chop attack. * : Oub can charge his both hands with dark energy and releases a stronger punch attack. * : A kick attack. *'Ultra Spin': Oub can spin around and punch his opponent rapidly. When doing this, dark energy discharges can be seen. * クロー霞斬り|Zetto Kurō Kasumigiri}}: Oub rushes at his enemy and slices them with his claws charged up with energy. ::;Other *'Enhanced Strength': Oub is far stronger in this form. **'Durability': Oub can withstand some more powerful monsters' attacks without much trouble while his other forms get devastated by them. *'Dark Energy Manipulation': Oub can channel dark energy to his both hands to empower himself or charge up attacks. * : Oub electrifies his hands and puts them in an 'X' position, blocking the enemy attack. *'Energy Slicer': Oub can fire an energy slicer out of his hand to cut his foes. - Trinity = Trinity is Oub's most powerful form. Unlike his other Fusion Up forms which use the power of two Ultra Warriors, this form utilizes three: Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Victory, and Ultraman X. Due to not having met with the former three, the power of bonds is nearly absent and renders this form much weaker than Orb's Orb Trinity, but is still Oub's mightiest form. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 20 *'Running Speed': Mach 10 *'Jumping Distance': 1500 m *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 5 *'Strength': 150,000 t *'Grip Strength': 120,000 t :;Techniques * : Oub gathers energy in his forearm before flying straight towards the opponent and striking them with an empowered punch. * : A rainbow-coloured defensive barrier. * : Smaller buzzsaw discs of light. * : A V-style slash. * : Oub first peforms an action similar to that of Ginga's Ginga Cross Shoot, then he charges up the energy in his hands and fires prismatic discs of light, then chops the opponent from above. * : Oub forms a 'V' like in Victory's Victorium Shoot, then draws a circle of light. He then sends out a beam from the his hand. * : Oub performs an action similar to that of X charging his Xanadium Ray before performing a typical Ultra Slash style action. Then the Light Ring materializes above Oub, comprised of the symbols that represent all 4 Ultras and is then sent straight towards the opponent. * : Oub performs an action similar to that of Ginga charging his Ginga Cross Shoot, before putting his hands in a 'V', and then an 'X', before he spreads them out as if he were to fire his Origium Ray. oub then puts his arms in a '+' and fires a rainbow-coloured ray. }} Trivia *This page is supposed to be a parody of the "Son of Someone" trope that has been plagueing us for a while... *Yes this is another OrbGeed. *None of his stats are as high as Orb's. *He has no weapons other than the Orb Slugger Shots. *When I started writing this page I thought it would be cringy as heck. *All his images are scrapped concept arts except First Origin and Origin Oub - those are edited. **Trinity's colour timer was recoloured from the concept art. *Kit thought of this name before I did but I didn't know ;C Category:Parody Ultras Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Cringe